


The Best Of Our Lives

by flarrow_bitches (MaybeImToBlame)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adoption, Baby, First Time Parents, M/M, Making Out, Non-Graphic Sex, Parents, cute family, daughter - Freeform, implied sex, jUST IMAGINE, oliver talking in a baby voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImToBlame/pseuds/flarrow_bitches
Summary: This was the beginning of the best and the rest of their lives.





	The Best Of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MindyMN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindyMN/gifts).



> So I started playing The Sims FreePlay recently and decided to create all the characters of the flash and recently Oliver and Barry became parents and this is what inspired this short little drabble. For my Tumblr bestie MindyMN, you are the greatest Tumblr bestie I could ever ask for!

"Oliver!" Barry shouted from somewhere in their two story house.

"What?" Oliver called back loudly from where he was lounging on the couch in sweatpants with his iPad, reading the news. Barry sped down the staircase at lightning speed.

"Should I wear the pink tie or the blue tie, I know we agreed not to buy too much into the gender roles even if Iris didn't agree I mean the poor things room is ALL pink. We are gonna raise this kid to be whoever he, she, or they want to be, but still I can't decide which one matches with my undershirt the best. They both match the suit jacket... and what the hell? Why aren't you dressed? She's coming. TODAY!" Barry finished off his rambling.

Oliver took his reading glasses off and set them down on the end table, standing up, letting his sweatpants ride low on his hips as he walked deliberately over to Barry. He stopped in front of him with a sigh. He took both ties out of his hands and put them down on the end table as well before turning back to gently grasped him by the waist. Resting both of his hands firmly on either of Barry's hips before pulling him in and kissing him soundly. Barry melted into it.

Barry let out a muffled hum and closed his eyes, allowing the kiss to get deeper.

"Baby won't be here until tonight, I want to spend the rest of this day as non-parents doing what newly married people do best..."

"We got married three years ago..."

"So, still want to make a baby with you"  


"Ollie, that's weird ..."

"So you don't want to have sex with me?" Oliver asked lowly in his ear with a chuckle. Barry rolled his eyes.

"You know I do..."

"Alright then let go... let me calm you down, you're excited and you're stressing yourself out." Oliver began to mouth down his neck. Barry hummed again, but he pushed Oliver away.

"No we can't, we have to finish getting ready for the baby."

"We finished getting ready for the baby yesterday after we got the call... nursery is 100% set, we've got the clothes, diapers, formula, bottles, crib, the quilt Cecile made for us, the photographer is coming next week to take the press release photos, we've got it all. Social worker even said we were more than prepared on her last visit, now it's just a waiting game, and I know how bad you are at waiting... let me help you out." Barry sighed knowing Oliver was right. There was nothing more to be done, still he felt Oliver was taking the whole situation too lightly. This was a child. Their child. Their first kid and Oliver was pretending like it was no big deal. Barry huffed and turned away from him as he came to this conclusion in his head. Oliver rolled his eyes knowing what Barry's new posture meant.

"What did I do?"

"You're just not taking this seriously! Don't you even care? Our baby is coming tonight. Finally, after five years of waiting... five years of wanting... and don't you want her too? I just don't get how your mind can still just be on sex!"

"What can I say, I'm a man..." Barry glowered at him.

"Statistics show that women think of sex almost as much as men do but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be acting like you are in this situation..."

"Barry..." Oliver sighed. Barry knew how hard it could be for Oliver to open up at times and usually he wouldn't push but right now, he needed the reassurance. This was a huge step in their lives and it felt like Oliver wasn't being serious enough.

"Bar... you know, you know how much I've wanted this too for the past five years. When Felicity miscarried... and when Thea found out she couldn't have kids. It's been a tough ride. For everyone involved and we've been through a lot of heartache along the way, but right now. Today. It's finally happening. She's on a plane and she's coming to us. The mom has signed away her rights and this baby is ours. She's going to be here. In our home in less than 24 hours. She's going to be all ours and right now I feel like I'm on an absolute high. I couldn't be happier or more at peace with how our lives have turned out. I have a beautiful husband, two amazing jobs, a wonderful family that I've crafted of my own and your family and friends who've accepted me with open arms too. And now we're going to start our own family. But please don't think that I don't care. Because I do. More than words can ever express. I love you so much and I already love this baby with all my heart too. Our life is changing fast and I just want to take this last little bit of our time as fathers to be to remind you just how much I love you..." Barry felt tears coming to his eyes at Olivers honesty.

"I'm sorry I'm just really stressed right now. I want to be perfect for her. Because I know she's going to be perfect for us."

Oliver pulled him into a hug. Barry hugged back fiercely. Pulling back, he kissed Oliver. This time taking the chance himself to deepen the kiss. Pressing Oliver up against the wall. It was Oliver's turn to groan. He flipped their positions quickly wanting to be dominant. Barry let him seamlessly.

"Take me to bed." Barry breathed quickly, his words getting swallowed up by a moan as Oliver hiked his legs up around his waist causing their cocks to rub against each other under their clothes.

-

Oliver took his time, loving Barry slowly as the sun reached its highest peak in the sky and began to set again. It was 3:30 in the afternoon when the two emerged from under the covers. Barry looking sleepy and well fucked. Oliver looking pleased with himself but also a bit tussled and tired but overall a lot less worse for wear.

"Ollie I'm hungry..." Barry whined adorably.

"Is that a hint?" Barry nudged Oliver gently with his foot.

"Yes. Big belly burger postmaid please?"

"Alright, just don't fall asleep before it comes." Oliver slipped out of bed naked for probably the last time in a while and Barry let his eyes appreciate the view as he walked off.

-

9:30PM

Barry and Oliver were both in nice attire. But not too nice considering that they would be handling a baby, but nice enough to be looked graciously upon by the social services team dropping the baby off. They were both jittery with pent up anxiety. After all these years. A white Sudan was making its way down the driveway, in that SUV was their new world and they couldn't wait to meet her.

Their social worker Krystal stepped out of the van first, looking high class as ever with tall stiletto pointed leather shoes and a nice pants suit paired with what was probably $300 sunglasses. Even though it was late in the evening. A nurse emerged from the back seat only to reach back in to retrieve a baby carrier. Barry felt himself gasp, he covered his mouth with his hands and turned to fall into Oliver. He was not doing a great job of keeping it together like he'd hoped he'd be able to.

"Shh, shh, it's ok, look, it's our baby girl..."

The door was open before Krystal could ring the bell, Barry was there with his already red rimmed eyes and tissue balled in his fist, and Oliver with a polite professional grin that he was barely able to keep on his face at this point.

"Krystal,"

"Mr. Queen, and Mr. Queen," she gave them each a quick hug.

"Now, I think I've got what you've been waiting for, and I won't keep you waiting any longer. I'll let you see her..." and Krystal stepped aside to reveal the nurse holding the baby carrier.

Barry gasped again, he was choking back tears.

A little round head with long dark eyelashes. Pale and pink tinged skin and strawberry blonde hair. She wore a soft looking purple onesie with green trimming and her hands and feet were covered with soft fabric. A white and pink trimmed blanket with pink colored little elephants, giraffes, and lions was cradled behind her, slightly swaddling her lower half. A lavender colored cap was on her head yet it didn't hide the fact that she already had a head full of hair. It was all too much at once. The pictures could never compare to the real thing.

"Oh my god...oh my god... she's so beautiful... can I hold her?" Barry asked. The nurse just nodded

"Of course, she's yours," Barry gently reached forward to pick up the pink wriggling newborn. He cradled her in his arms and pulled back the blanket she was swaddled in to reveal the smallest hands he'd ever seen that clenched and unclenched into little fists. She had a head full of strawberry blonde hair already and she was only a week old. Finally, she opened her eyes and Barry melted even farther. Chocolate brown eyes stared back at the two of them.

"Oh Ollie, she's absolutely perfect..."

"She really is." Barry glanced up at Oliver to see that he had tears in his eyes as well as he gazed down at their new daughter.

"Miranda Nora Queen."

"What?" Barry asked,

"Mindy, short for Miranda, and then Nora... for your mom."

"But what about Laurel...or your mom?"

"There will be others... but for now, she looks like a Nora to me."

"I love you so much..." Barry had to hand the baby off to Oliver so he could calm himself down. His emotions were overwhelming him but he didn't want to scare the baby. He left the room to go clean himself up in the bathroom as Oliver took a seat on the couch, cradling the baby with his hands as he rested his arms on his own knee.

"Hi... hello precious... you are the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen... your daddy and I love you so much honey... you are so perfect..." Mindy smiled up at him, a pink tongue poking out as a few bubbles of saliva gathered around her small lips as she tried to smile at him with her tongue in the way.

"Yes, hello there, you have a precious smile.." the baby gurgled a bit and Oliver continued to baby talk back to her. The voice coming out of his mouth surprising him even for the moment. "Your papa loves you so much baby girl. Yes he does, and so does your daddy, you are so beautiful..." Barry came back into the room and Oliver looked up at Barry with a grin.

"She smiled at me!" Oliver said happily.

"She did? Oh what a smart little cookie we have here... and an adorable one at that, hey Mindy, can you smile for daddy? You smiled for papa and I bet you looked so beautiful..." Mindy waved a small fist around and made a quiet little noise as she tried to smile again, her tongue, again, getting in the way. Barry laughed. Wiping another tear from his eye.

"She's everything..." Barry said, looking back up at Oliver. Oliver nodded. This time he really did have tears in his eyes.

"So, what's the name?" The Social worker asked. Her pen poised over the birth certificate that was lied out on the table.

"Miranda Nora Queen." Oliver said.

"Wonderful choice, I'll need you to sign these and then by mandatory law Nurse Calloway will go through basic skills training with you and then we'll be on our way. It has been my absolute pleasure to bring this bundle of joy into your lives." Nurse Calloway reached out to take the baby from Oliver so he could go and sign the birth certificate. They both signed and dated the birth certificate and the few other forms that also still required signatures. Barry turned to Krystal and pulled her into a hug which she accepted graciously,

"Thank you so much, it's been a long time coming but thank you so much,"

"This is the outcome I got in this job to provide so it's my pleasure." Oliver took his turn giving her a hug as well before turning back to the nurse and baby.

-  
Barry was rocking back and forth gently in the rocking chair later that night. The dim light of a small lamp illuminated the room and the astronomy themed mobile above the bed glowed softly in the dusk. Mindy was now sucking softly on her tiny hand as she slept and Barry couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hey," Oliver said appearing in the doorway in his pajamas.

  
"Hey," Barry said in an equally quiet voice. Oliver came over to him and stood behind the rocking chair to gaze down at the little family he'd made for himself. Himself, Barry, Mindy, and their cat Rusty who was currently sitting quietly and flicking his tail back and forth in the corner.

"I can't believe she's ours." Barry said barely above a whisper.

"This is better than I could've ever imagined. She's so perfect and tiny and... Oliver she's everything I could've ever dreamed of and more."

Sleepless nights and endless days, dirty diapers and spit up, terrible twos, and the teenage years, along with many firsts and milestones before that awaited them up ahead but right now it was more than they could've asked for just to finally be in this moment.

Barry stood with the baby in his arms to place her into her crib. Oliver came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist before he could put her down. He nestled his head in the crook of Barry's neck and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. He couldn't resist dragging out the moment. This was more than he had ever thought he could have or deserved but it was happening now. This was a whole new chapter, a whole new quest, and he was more than ready and willing to embark on it. Today was the beginning of the rest of their lives.


End file.
